


Труп

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: — Какой красивый мальчик. — Сказал стремный белый мужик в дорогом костюме.





	Труп

**Author's Note:**

> Флешбек в прошлое Риптайда — хедканон, сочетающий муви и комикверс.

— Какой красивый мальчик. — Сказал стремный белый мужик в дорогом костюме.

Ханос слышал эту фразу довольно часто, с детства, и она никогда не означала ничего хорошего. На этот раз он выбрал оскалиться в ответ. Преувеличенно показать пока еще здоровые зубы, глядя сквозь грязные сосульки длинных волос. Ха, это если я сейчас красивый, ты только представь себе, что будет когда я поем, посплю и помоюсь, думал он. Пожалуй, за подобное он уже готов платить натурой, но не будет. Убивать-то ладно, главное — не быть шлюхой. Это максимальный предел, окончательное падение. Раз став шлюхой — ты пропащий, катишься под откос безвозвратно.   
Он не знал, откуда и в какой момент к нему пришло это понимание, но каждый раз, когда появлялся соблазн воспользоваться своей внешностью ради кажущегося легким заработка, это мерзкое ощущение всплывало на поверхность: нельзя. Лучше укради. Еще лучше: ограбь. Совсем хорошо: убей. Труп — идеальное состояние для ближнего. Он не будет тебе мстить, от него можно не ожидать подвоха, он больше не будет на тебя смотреть сально или высокомерно, с ним можно не взаимодействовать, просто снять все ценное, и вот, заработок. Более тяжелый, конечно, но гораздо более приятный.

Не дождавшись более вразумительного ответа, стремный мужик улыбнулся, что располагало к нему еще меньше, и достал металлический портсигар. Подождав пока проедет очередной локомотив — по звукам, чуть ли не за стеной, хотя на самом деле на рампе далеко над ними — он снова заговорил:  
— Я хочу предложить тебе работу, — сказал он, доставая сигарету и более не глядя на Ханоса, что с одной стороны успокаивало, а с другой злило.  
— Справишься — будут тебе документы, две штуки наличкой, и перспектива продолжать работать.  
Ханос наконец подал голос — хриплый, от редкого использования:   
— Что нужно?  
— Разобраться с должниками. Два излишне самоуверенных торчка, ничего сложного. Но разобраться так, чтобы другим такого не хотелось, понимаешь?  
Ханос кивнул. Кроме того, что доки и деньги ему нужны позарез, пожалуй, сама работа ему даже понравится. Творческая, динамичная. Посмотри мир, познакомься с интересными людьми и убей их, — он ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям. И наконец заметил, что мужик снова на него смотрит.  
— И бонус, если хочешь воспользоваться этими губками по назначению, — добавил работодатель и положил свободную руку на пряжку своего ремня.

Осознанного решения мозг не зафиксировал — Ханос фактически опомнился только тогда, когда ему в глаз брызнула горячая жидкость. Нет, не та — просто он успел достать нож из сапога и три раза ударить им стремного мужика — о, уже четыре — а вот и пять — и теперь его одежда, волосы и лицо, будут заляпаны еще и кровью. Мужик махал руками, плоть сопротивлялась, но Ханос был сильнее, чем казался, опытнее, чем можно было ожидать, и каждый вечер перед сном он точил свой нож. Лезвие входило в мясо как в масло.  
Мужик кричал, пока очередной сильный удар не попал по назначению: Ханос чувствовал вибрацию ножа, когда он царапнул ребро, но все же прошел дальше.  
Воцарилась благословенная тишина. К запахам дизеля и мочи примешался смрад скотобойни.  
Ханос выдернул нож, вытер его о штанину мужика — торс-то был весь в крови — и присел, возвращая оружие в сапог. Проверил рукодельный крепеж: чтобы хорошо держался на месте, но легко вынимался.   
Затем он снова поднялся и цокнул языком. Жаль хороший костюм, но он все равно не подошел бы по размеру. Осталось снять кошелек, портсигар, и что там еще может быть на этом ублюдке. О, шляпа! 

Ухмыляясь, он быстро пересчитал купюры в белом кожаном кошельке жертвы — не обещанные две штуки, но тоже хорошо, да и не факт, что этот белый не наебал бы все равно — рассовал трофеи по карманам, а шляпу водрузил на голову. С одной стороны, жаль, в кои веки чуть не получилось влиться в какое-то общество. С другой стороны — сам этот пидор виноват, что недооценил и пожаловал без охраны. А главное, что попытался сделать из него шлюху.   
Нет уж, труп — идеальное состояние для ближнего.


End file.
